prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream-Coloured Puzzle
is a song found in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Rettsu Gō! Massarana asu no pīsu Hitotsu hitotsu atsumetara Don'na mirai wo tsukurou? Ameagari ni hibiita Araitate no senritsu wa Maru de kibō no purorōgu Itai keiken mo kagayaku tame no ressun Mikansei dakara kanōsei mo kitto mugendai Yumeiro no pazuru wo akogare ya yūki ya Chīsana yasashisa de tsukuri agete yukou Iron'na pīsu tachi mitsuketai issho ni Yūjō pīsu aijō pīsu jōnetsu pīsu Pinchi no toki ni mieru Chansu no pīsu mo aru yo Dakara kao wo agete mite? Kimi ga oshiete kureta Ikiru tte yumemiru koto Soshite akiramenai koto Hekon ja irarenai omoikiri takaku janpu Taiyō mezashite egao de guradēshon egaitara Yumeiro no pazuru wo ganbaru nakama tachi to Daisukina sekai de ōkiku tsunagetara Kaketeita basho ni ima hamatta no dorīmu pīsu Dokidoki wa mugendai! Yumeiro no pazuru wo akogare ya yūki ya Chīsana yasashisa de tsukuri agete yukou Iron'na pīsu tachi mitsuketai issho ni Yumeiro no pazuru ga dondon tsuranatte Daisukina sekai wo tsukuri agete yuku no Sara ni hirogatte yuku shiawase no pazuru Yūjō pīsu aijō pīsu jōnetsu pīsu Happī pīsu sumairī pīsu rabu&pīsu! |-|Kanji= レッツゴー! まっさらな明日のピース ひとつひとつ集めたら どんな未来をつくろう? 雨上がりに響いた 洗いたての旋律は まるで希望のプロローグ イタい経験も　輝くためのレッスン 未完成だから　可能性もきっと無限大 夢色のパズルを　あこがれや勇気や 小さな優しさで　つくり上げてゆこう いろんなピースたち　見つけたい　一緒に 友情ピース　愛情ピース　情熱ピース ピンチの時に見える チャンスのピースもあるよ だから顔をあげてみて? キミが教えてくれた 生きるって　夢見ること そしてあきらめないこと ヘコんじゃいられない　思い切り高くジャンプ 太陽目指して　笑顔でグラデーション　描いたら 夢色のパズルを　がんばる仲間たちと 大好きな世界で　大きくつなげたら 欠けていた場所に今　はまったの　ドリームピース ドキドキは無限大! 夢色のパズルを　あこがれや勇気や 小さな優しさで　つくり上げてゆこう いろんなピースたち　見つけたい　一緒に 夢色のパズルが　どんどん連なって 大好きな世界を　つくり上げてゆくの さらに広がってゆく　しあわせのパズル 友情ピース　愛情ピース　情熱ピース ハッピーピース　スマイリーピース　ラブ&ピース! |-| English= Let’s Go! Together, we will gather the pieces That will make up this fresh morning What will the future show us? After the rains, a freshly washed melody Begins to resound Sounding like a prologue of hope Each and every injury that I experience is a shining lesson Because they are incomplete, the possibilities are endless This small kindness has turned my longing into courage Together, we will find the various pieces Of the dream colored puzzle The friendship piece, the sadness piece and the passion piece Whenever I am in a pinch Time will show me the Chance piece For it always been right in front of me You have taught me That dreams are what makes life worth living I will never give up such a precious thing Don't be down if you can't jump high enough If you aim for the sun, you'll paint a gradation of smiles on your face With the dream colored puzzle and with my best friends We are connected to this wide world by love As we all search for the missing dream piece It’s a heart pounding eternity With this small kindness, my longing has been turned into courage Together, we will find the various pieces Of the dream colored puzzle Stretching out my hand toward the dream colored puzzle Throughout this world that we love The puzzle of happiness continues to spread Alongside the friendship piece, the sadness piece and the passion piece There will be the happy piece, the smile piece and love &peace! Audio Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs